Ramblings
by Lemonlime-B-tch
Summary: Just a few story ideas/dabbles all basically around Sakura, feel free to use any idea that catches your eye, just I ask to be made known of said story so I can read it too!
1. Chapter 1

**I am just writing down all the story ideas I have, if you would like to use some of them please PM me, or review so I can read them too! Thanks :) I may or may not be using these ideas later on in life... BUT you are all welcome to them.**

spin offs of all the disney princesses,

Sakura-Ariel

Tenten-Belle

Hinata-Snow white

Ino-Cinderella

Temari-Aroura

Tsunade-Rapunzle

Anko-Mulan

Shizune-Jazmine

Kurenai-Mulan

Konan-Tatiana

* * *

**Cold princess**

Sakura is a new girl but shes an eight year old princess in Konoha for protection and they enroll her to be a ninja, what were they thinking?

* * *

**Ink**

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata are in an all girl band, Ink. Isolated non-killers, they are the only girl band that does every kind of song, from screamo to rap. And they are the new girls at Konoha high.

Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru are the playboys of Konoha. Only want a girl for sex. Nothing more and nothing less. They have set their sights on the members of Ink but their charms have no effect on these stars.

* * *

**Seduction**

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Hinabi, and Hinata all are having trouble with their teams. Them calling them weak and useless. They then ask to make themselves into two teams and proceed into being the sexiest Kunoichi's in the world, and the only ones to have so many seduction missions under their belts. Now they are challenged to seduce their old crushes.

* * *

**Alliegance**

Sakura is a very lithe dancer, singer, and actress. She also happens to be the Mizukage's daughter. Under the law in order to make a permanent alliance with Konoha, Tsunade sends in team seven, Hatake Kakashi, Sai, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke, to basically be her body guards for a year at the least. Her father sent for the strongest team closest to her age because he wanted her to fall in love so she would politically marry but at the same time marry for love. Well to say that Sakura likes this idea is an understatement. She wants the Shinobi to either leave her the hell alone or die, either way she'll be happy. Well they understand that this mission also involves making her fall in love with one of them, until then they are stuck.

* * *

**Switch me?**

Sakura actually beat Ino in the prelims and after asking Kakashi to train her, (he refuses) she realizes she needs a new team. She then asks Anko to be her sensei. Ino gets placed in team seven and Sakura takes her place in team 10.

* * *

**Good-bye, hello?**

Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, and Yamoto all left Konoha without Sakura. Now they are back and come to find out that she is next in line for the title of Hokage and an ideal for all women striving to become strong. She also is in a band. Ink, and well she has the most hypnotic voice.

...

"How different do you think Sakura-chan will be?" Naruto said leaping to the next branch.

"Not sure, dickless." Sai answered for the other four men.

"You realize that she just might've become a civilian." Kakashi said, he never really thought she had very much skill.

"Do you think she'll hate us?" Naruto quietly asked.

"I don't think she knows we left." Yamoto said.

"Stop." Guards called from the gates. Obeying orders they halted in front of them. "State your business."

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, we must speak to the Hokage at once."

The guards narrowed their eyes, "You have committed treason, yet you come back to speak with the one you wronged?" Naruto's and the other boys eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" Naruto asked confused. The Guard sighed.

"Hine, go to Tsunade-sama and ask if she would like an audience with these traitors. Oh and make sure Sakura isn't back from that SS-class mission yet."

Naruto's eyes shot up, along with all the other boy's.

"Hai." The only girl near them said before bursting into flame.

...

"Tsunade-sama, Sakura-chan. Five shinobi request an audience. One named himself as Naruto Uzumaki." Hine could see both twitch at the name.

"Alright I will grant them an audience, Sakura we will continue your report later. Oh and will you take my spot in the council meeting today?"

"But Shishou... I hate the council."

"You will be taking my spot so I expect you to actually start taking some of the responsibility."

"Alright." Hine shunshined.

...

"Tsunade-sama has granted them access, and Kino-san Sakura-chan had just arrived when I got there." Hine could see Kino frown.

"Alright, but I assume Tsunade-sama is having her do something else." Kino then waved the men on in.

"Sakura has been taking SS-class missions?" Sasuke asked his little group, knowing they were all thinking about this.

"It seems as though our little cherry has grown up with out us." Kakashi showed hints of sadness, maybe they shouldn't have left.

With out realizing it they now stood in front of the Hokage tower. "Well here goes nothing." Naruto whispered.

They took steps into the building. Then stopped at Tsunade's doors, knocking they waited for an answer, "Come in." It was slightly harsh thrown at the door.

Walking in they saw Tsunade tilting her head back consuming Sake. "Oh so the defectors have returned." She said taking them in with a narrowed glare.

They all flinched but otherwise did nothing to react to those words. "Hai, Tsunade-sama." Sai answered.

"Now what the hell do you all want?" Tsunade wasn't going to waste precious time.

"We would like to return here permanently."

...

"I'm that flight that you get on." Sakura sang softly heading back to Tsunade's office, the council meeting had been cancelled.

"Talk dirty to me." She opened the door, not bothering to knock after all she was going to be Hokage in about a month. She hummed a little more of the song walking up to Tsunade, she didn't give any attention to the other Shinobi standing in the room. "Shishou, they cancled the meeting. Can I have another mission. I'm bored."

She heard Tsunade chuckle, "Can't you and your band put on another concert? I need you in the village right now."

"But shishou...those missing nin were way too easy. Could you ask Gai and Lee if they could come spare with me then?"

"Yes Sakura-chan." Tsunade laughed again.

"Yes!" Sakura clapped her hands together, "Oh and Shishou, I hate that you picked me."

"Yeah, yeah I know, I know, but you are the only one capable of filling in those shoes."

"Whatever I still hate it." Sakura then disappeared leaving sakura petals swirling behind her.

"What was that Baa-chan."

"Naruto don't call me that. Sakura has become the strongest Kunoichi in Konoha, Suna, Kumo, Kiri, and well basically the world." Tsunade smirked, "Oh and she is also being named Hokage in about a month."

Three, two, one...

"WHAT?!" Naruto screamed.

"Well being the strongest in the village and having me as her mentor, made the council members nominate her." Tsunade was loving this.

"So Sakura basically moved on with out us?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, why would she need people who dumped her on the side of the road like yesterdays trash." She saw them all flinch, "You all thought she wasn't strong enough to go with you to get the ass duck."

* * *

**Dragon Princess**

Sakura has finally had it. She is slightly insane and well when Sasuke goes to fight with Haku she manages to grab his shirt and promptly put him on his ass, she goes to take on Haku. Her fake normal facade now cast aside she shows her team and Zabuza how a crazy Kunoichi who can wield bloody swords can fight. Oh and they find out she isn't human. She is a dragon. A blood dragon to be specific. She 'feeds' off of blood but only sort of. She likes the taste but it isn't intoxicating and well usually when she drinks some ones blood they try to rape her so she rarely does it.

* * *

**The Cherry**

Sakura has to keep a secret. Tsunade assigned it to her after Sasuke had woken up. She said that it was because she was hiding such an amazing talent and to train her better as a kunoichi. Kakashi then finds out and decides to clue the boys in on what a kunoichi specializes in. Cue three boys going to the strip club, cue the curtains for none other than their cherry. The clubs best stripper and all she takes off is her coat. Dressed as a slutty steam punkish girl. She is an expert at pole dancing, and that makes her the best in the club.

* * *

**The reason**

When Sasuke goes to leave he finds Sakura curled up on the bench crying. She sees him and hides something from his sight, curious now he intends to find what she is hiding. She hates herself some more until he grabs the thing out of her hands and finds out she is pregnant. Now he looks at her startled and has to find out who would have gotten her pregnant.

Sakura had gotten a mission before Tsunade took the title of Hokage from the elders, demanding her to seduce Gaara and produce a child. Now that was two weeks prior. She told Sasuke how dirty she feels that she had been forced to bring a child into the world to be used for the sole purpose of becoming a weapon of Konoha. She told him that she had a choice of seducing him or Gaara. She had chosen Gaara because she knew nothing she did to Sasuke would turn him on. She then asks him how she would be able to tell Gaara.

Sasuke had always deep down knew that he was attracted to the woman that had finally stepped up during the Chunnin exams. He finds it in him to stay and protect the broken girl that stood in front of him. Some how he knew that before she had this kid she would have to make a huge decision. Maybe having him there along the way will make it easier.

* * *

**Waiting for Superman**

Sasuke comes home. He has gotten back with Naruto and Kakashi, but he had yet to see the girl that had opened her heart to him when he left. Now he finally sees her standing at the memorial stone. He is with Naruto and he asks him why she does that, "Waiting for Superman." Is his complicated answer. He finds out that she had fallen for another man and that man had died protecting her and his unborn child. She's waiting for superman, he concludes and in some way or another he will be her superman.

* * *

**Sakura vs. Gaara **

What if during the preliminaries Sakura was the one who had to go up Gaara. (stronger than average genin Sakura so she can actually put up a fight.) During the fight though lips accidentally touch pretty much putting the win in the bag for her as a stunned statue of Gaara can't help but think about her lips.

...

Sakura some how managed to get an opening in his sand shield. She had gotten about half way in when the sand grabbed onto her waist, throwing off her attack. Instead of the punch she had aimed at his head she more of pulled his face to hers. Her eyes widened as she felt his sandy lips touch hers.

Both of them had frozen and stared at each other with huge eyes. She was still suspended in the air by his sand, her hand fisted at the back of his neck, the other one was pinned against her side from the sand. He still had his arms crossed over his chest, his sand armor began to fall off of him. Everyone gasped. Some even growled at the sight slightly pissed.

Sakura felt the sand slip from between their lips causing a ticklish sensation pulse through her. Then she felt his actual lips against hers, they were very soft and firm against her own. She then felt them move slightly, she saw his go blank. Then she realized that she was supposed to be fighting right now.

She opened her fist and shoved him away. He fell into his sand wall to keep him from landing on the floor. The impact had sent a tremor through out the sand and she was dropped to the floor. Automatically landing on her feet. She flipped out of the way of the sand and as far away from him as she possibly could get, her hand at her face, her fingers gently touching her lips. Her face was flushed.

He didn't stand back up and his eyes were still as large as they were when they first touched. She rushed forward forgetting the last event for a mili-second as she snaped her hand across the back off his neck effectively knocking him out.

She stood up breathing heavily. She looked back down at him, seeing his peaceful look of slumber across his face she felt another blush creep it's way across her cheeks. "Winner, Sakura Haruno." The spectators remained absolutely quiet. Sakura leaned down and gently touched Gaara's tattoo. She some how felt as if her first kiss was still quite spectacular even if it wasn't with Sasuke. Her face flushed realizing what she was doing and immediately backed away.

She turned keeping her head down as she walked up the stairs to join Kakashi and Naruto. Sasuke had been taken to the medical unit after his fight by Kakashi. She honestly had been stunned that she had won, kiss or not she shouldn't have won. He was on a level much higher than her own, even though she took the training a bit more seriously she was still surprised none the less that she had managed to defeat him let alone touch him. She had seen his fighting style in the forest. At any moment she could have been nothing more than blood and meat raining on the ground. She gently touched her lips again. The memory of his lips was still there.

She felt the heavy air surrounding her knowing that everyone was still staring at her. "Kakashi? Could I go with the medics? I think the sand did a little more damage to me than what it looks like." She didn't wait for Kakashi to answer. She had already left the room before he had anyways.

"Okay." His message still managed to fall on her ears as she headed in the general direction she knew he was lying unconscious.

On her way small flashes of his blue green eyes staring into her eyes. She licked her lips and she tasted him. She was surprised it wasn't a sandy taste, no it was sweet and tart at the same time making her taste buds crave him. She shook her head trying to remind herself that she was going to visit Sasuke, even though she knew she was only kidding herself. She didn't want to see the cold Uchiha, no she wanted the taste back on her lips.

Sasuke would forgive her right? If she decided to wait until he was out of the hospital to see him. She was leaning more to maybe one day before the final exam she would actually see him. He had to train and so did she. She felt her heart leap when she finally made it to the counter where a lady was typing at the computer. "Hi, how could I help you miss?"

She felt like shrinking back, to run back to her team, her lips on the other hand had a different feeling all together, "I would like to see Gaara of Suna." She felt the lady's sharp look of confusion land on her before she heard the keys of the computer, she couldn't look up from the counter. A spot where she felt most confident she wasn't going to run away from.

"Level two room two forty." Sakura bowed her head lower in thanks before practically running away from the girl. She had forced her limbs to slow down. There was no backing out now, now that she knew where he was. She bounded up the stairs, her lips seem to burn with anticipation.

She felt giggly as the room loomed in front of her. She couldn't wait and practically flung the door open. Automatically she regretted seeing him peacefully sleeping on the bed. She quietly closed the door behind her, and softly walked to his bedside. His lips looked so kissable to her. She sat next to him on the bed, toying with one of his red locks. It was so soft between her fingers.

She gently touched his lips trying not to wake him. She smiled watching as he let out a hard breath. She looked at his tattoo and she felt his lips moving. Looking at his lips, he had sucked her finger into his mouth, gently biting the tip of her finger. She let out a giggle completely unaware of his eyes watching her.

She took her finger out of his mouth. A soft smile playing at her lips.

He felt so calm with her, it was so odd. Even the demon was quiet. He couldn't stop staring at her lips. He still could remember the strawberry taste of them and he wanted that taste again, he was craving it. He quickly grabbed the back of her head, sitting up at the same time, smashing their lips together in a very light kiss.

His sudden movement scared her. A second later she reacted and grabbed the front of his shirt trying to get him as close to her as she possibly could, deepening the kiss. She couldn't get enough of his taste, reveling at the sweet tartness of him.

He pulled her as close as he could get her completely enthralled by the taste of strawberries. He couldn't get enough of it, he licked her lip. He went to do it again but she instantly pulled his tongue into her mouth. He lost all sense of breath as her tongue curled around his and pushed against it. He pulled back to catch his breath. He instantly saw her sexy half lidded green eyes sparkling with something he later found out that it was called lust. She didn't seem completely out of breath.

He tugged slightly on her pink hair. A sexy smile took place on the lips that had his full attention. She pushed herself forward making him lay back down as her lips met his. He sucked on her bottom lip. She bit on his lower lip. He had no idea what he was thinking kissing her, all he knew is that he absolutely loved her taste.

She pulled away breathing hard, sitting up she left her hand on resting on his chest. He looked up at her with half lidded eyes, her lips were slightly bruised and puffy. He loved seeing her lips like that, he was almost positive that his own looked exactly like hers.

She looked so sexy to him at that moment which completely threw him for a loop.

* * *

**Ice Princess**

Sakura isn't a ninja, Sasuke and Itachi are twins. Sakura is a cold hearted Princess that team kakashi (Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi) and team Gai had to protect. She hates them. She hates protection. No that's not the real reason why they were asked to protect her. After all she is more than skilled in the art of fighting, and the fact that she is a superhuman. They were sent to protect her because her father wanted someone to melt her icy heart.

At first when she meets the ninja, she almost throws a fit (glares and tells them to go home). She finally gives up and tells her butler (oc) that she could handle herself. She then never talks to any of the ninja again.

She seems to hate Sasuke, Itachi, and Neji the most. Tenten finally befriends the distance Princess.

Then they arrive at the destination without any hiccups. Its very Icy and cold. It used to have beautiful springs and summers but ever since Sakura's mother died her powers went wacko. She caused the 'Ice age' and people are after her to take her life to bring back the seasons to their home.

She honestly could care less if the ninja still didn't leave. They have to watch her going about doing her duties. Sasuke, Itachi, and Neji are challenged to basically make her fall in love with one of them before they would have to leave by her father. He then tells them that one of them could end up as king if they really wanted but Sakura had to fall in love with one of them.

While the three boys start to try and give her more attention, she makes it obvious she doesn't want anything to do with them. Then someone poisons her father and her walls are down as she starts to take more responsibility around the castle and taking care of the dying man. The three boys start melting her icy heart.

Then war is basically struck up between her people and her cousin that took it to heart to wed her and become king. The nin are then told that if they wanted to they could return home, if not they were welcome to stay but told not to enter the fight.

Her cousin then states that she must set up a fight, their champions pinned against each other to decide the fate of the war. It's held in the arena next to the castle and Sakura is her champion, (oc) is her cousins champion. The nin have to watch the fight. Finally after ending the war, she exiles her cousin, her father dies and she must shoulder the responsibility of becoming queen.

Now though her council are urging her to find a King, for the sole purpose of an Heir.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am just writing down all the story ideas I have, if you would like to use some of them please PM me, or review so I can read them too! Thanks :) I may or may not be using these ideas later on in life... BUT you are all welcome to them.**

* * *

**Sakura-sensei**

What if Sakura and Kakashi switched places? Switched lives, she is the jonin of three genins, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake, oh her life story is basically the same as Kakashi's was so she has the sharigan. Well usually teenage boys tend to want an older 'maturer' woman, mainly because their bodies are more mature. Now she has three boys seeking for her attention.

* * *

**Guardian**

He was her secret guardian, her knight in shinning armor she has always dreamed about. Now she finally gets to see that her dreams were actual reality. KakaxSaku

* * *

**Lap-dance**

She has been training behind her teammates backs, learning what? To seduce and kill. Now her training has taken a sudden twist when she decides to try her moves on her team. After all they did come to her training session for something right? They wouldn't interrupt her for nothing.

* * *

**Kittens**

Sakura finally gets a week off of work and missions and well everyone, well that is until she finds a box full of baby kittens. Kittens that turn into naked men when put in water. Now she has to deal with a cursed group of missing nins and of course why not add the Kazekage in there too? Deidara, Tobi, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori (whom was supposed to be dead), Suigetsu, Juugo, Gaara, and Sasuke are all the cursed. Sakura is not happy at all with these men well except for maybe Gaara. Especially when they can't actually leave her house either.

* * *

**Relax at the beach**

Sakura huffed in disappointment at the scroll that Tsunade had given her about two hours ago. Her mission was to relax on the beach. God she didn't want to do that. She wanted to go another suicide mission, god only knows she is the only one who would ever volunteer for those missions. After all she had nothing left to live for. Sasuke had left her about ten years ago and Naruto and Kakashi left five years ago, then Sai and Yamato left two years ago. They all left her to either get stronger or to get the ass duck.

She handed the scroll to Izumo. He granted her leave chuckling about the contents, "You deserve the break, hun."

"Yeah, what the fuck ever." She bit back. Tsunade had been suspicious the entire briefing. God who would request her to go to the beach for a god damn mission. Izumo laughed some more before hugging her tight.

"When you get back, please go on a date with me again?"

She sighed, oh god did she do that a lot, "Fine as long as you promise nothing big or fancy, got it?"

Izumo's smile always cheered her up, besides what's a second date anyways? It's not like they are getting married or anything. She waved as her legs carried her past the gates and into those giant trees.

Lowering her body closer to the ground she picked up the pace, considering that she needed to be in Suna at the end of the day. Traveling at night through the desert had always been her favorite time, just cold enough that fast movement keeps you perfectly warm and well perfect. Unfortunately she had to travel through the day.

...

So Naruto and his 'gang' have gotten home and are told the news of Sakura's condition, she is an ANBU captain that takes all the suicide missions and will not take a break for herself. They decide she needs to take a break and so mission, relax at the beach, has been planned. But I don't think the boys planned on her being so damn sexy.

* * *

**Reverse roles**

What if Sakura left, and Sasuke had been the one trying to get her to stay? What if she snapped in the forest of death and made Orochimaru want her instead? What if she had to be the one facing Gaara during the final exams? What would the Naruto universe be like then?

* * *

**Water works**

Okay so she has a little problem ever since her midnight swim during the land of waves mission, I mean finding a pristine pool of water that you had to fall through this probably should have made her a little apprehensive but it was so pretty she couldn't help but go for a swim. So now she has to try her hardest not to get wet because when she gets wet she looses her legs for a tail. God did she hate to be a mermaid especially when her womanly figure starts to develop faster then it should have, damn being a teenage mermaid sucked royally.

* * *

**Team Sakura**

So Sasuke finally decides to come home. The only people he has seen since getting home was Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato. At first he thinks that Sakura died but later came to find out that she is actually in a three man team with Karin and Suigetsu who constantly try to get her to sing for them. Finally he gets a glimpse of the pink haired nin but according to rumors, her and Karin were sharing Suigetsu. He thought this to be false and ventures to try and figure out if this is true or not but what he sees makes him think that Karin is after the pinky.

* * *

**Visitors**

After Gaara had crushed her in his hand of sand, she had been hospitalized. She can't leave the hospital for a full month, to get the use of her limbs and muscles back of course. She hates it here and well the only good thing are the visitors.

* * *

**War**

Sakura has been in a coma/meditation state for three years, long enough for Naruto to come back from training and to bring Sasuke home, she has also been training with Tsunade. Now they are in a war with Akatsuki, and a new group, one is set on getting Naruto and Killer Bee, the other is set on getting Sakura.

The other group are ten times stronger than the Akatsuki and well the leader is basically playing Madara right into his hands.

Sakura wakes up before the armies get ready to clash, she has mastered the sage mode for five different summons; the dragons, unicorns, griffens, angels, and demons (meaning she can control the Kyuubi and all of them). She has become the strongest Allie the allied shinobi nations have.

* * *

**Legendary **

Pokemon/Naruto crossover :)

Sakura's family died thanks to team sound, now she wants revenge. She hates Pokeballs and well she messed up getting her first pokemon so she actually has two, Absol and Shinx. Well why not become a legend in the process of eliminating team sound?


End file.
